


Uncle Luigi and his niece

by Corrupted_Witch_666



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auntie Pauline, Disability, Family, Friendship, Gen, Just a fic that went into my head but it's so freaking short that I was too focused on other things!, Kid Fic, Mama Peach, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Papa Mario, Uncle Luigi, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666
Summary: Luigi has a certain someone to visit for a short time period while Mario is out for something to calm down. Guess Luigi's up for babysitting.
Relationships: Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	Uncle Luigi and his niece

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be longer, but I was focusing on other fics. Enjoy.

**_New Donk City_ **

Peaceful but loud. Spacey by crowded. Cold but it's summer. All the things Luigi can list when travelling around the city and play an app game on his phone.

Luigi knows that it's the time to pay a visit to a relative and it's not his big brother but someone far younger than him.

It's when he enters a building and asks a receptionist to visit someone he knows.

That's then he enters 'room 30' and picks out a bag of souvenirs.

"Hey. It's a me, Luigi." Luigi called with an Italian accent.

"Oh? Hey, Uncle Luigi." A brunette speaks softly.

She's a short brunette with blue eyes, but her body was covered in burn scars and happens to be one legged as well as wearing a white eye patch over her right eye.

She closed a book while glancing at Luigi, her uncle which also means her father is Mario.

"So, Maple, how's school?" Luigi asked while taking a seat in next to his niece on a chair.

"School's alright." Maple replied straightforwardly. "How's my parents?"

"Mario's okay. Peach, well… She's not happy with Uncle Toadsworth after he disturbed her lazy days usually." Luigi scratched his round nose while thinking about what Mario and Peach are doing with their daily lives.

"Hmm… My parents are weird." Maple sighed while putting her palm to her cheek.

"Well I can't blame you. Mario's usually busy with..."

"No, Dad's been dating his enemy, Bowser, months ago."

What Maple said is true; Mario and Bowser have been dating while Bowser turned himself into a girl.

"Oh, the Bowsette fiasco… They became friends afterwards." Luigi chuckles and was a little amused by his own brother dating another guy which Mario is never into.

Luigi is staring out of the window as Maple reads her book. The sky is less cloudy as it's bright blue outside. Luigi can see this girl had a rough time after the incident she had which led her to become like this.

"Wanna go to the arcade with me?" Luigi asked.

"Okay." A normal reply Maple had put out to her uncle.

Luigi stood from his seat and dragged the wheelchair from the corner despite being a little short with a big nose and a level 2 moustache. Mario is shorter, chubbier and has a level 5 moustache for an older brother and a father of a daughter who's actually taller than him for a 13 year old kid.

Struggling to move, Maple was able to slide down to her wheelchair after showing off her legs; one is fine and the other is lost and covered in bandages.

Luigi is concerned that she's been acting very differently recently. Normally, she's a cheerful child that usually pulls Luigi's moustache and clobbers him like a wild child, being more adventurous like her father and plays games with her parents and uncle, and refuses to be the next princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

Now she's a calm girl who acts very formal to others even when sometimes she's informal, and is a lonely one.

Luigi missed his painful days with Maple.

* * *

In the arcade, a place where citizens come over and play on their games with each other and themselves.

Humans and Toads (and Toadettes) are enjoying themselves after the fiasco with Bowser years ago. Now they're still playing and laughing with each other.

Luigi smiled as it reminded him of him and Mario in their childhood, then him, Mario and Peach on their holidays, then him and Daisy who're babysitting Maple, and finally himself and a crippled Maple. The nostalgia Luigi had is always there for him.

Then glancing at his niece pointing at a game Mario kart where a couple of kids are playing at.

"Hm? You wanna try kart racing? With one leg?"

"Mm…" Maple nodded.

"Okey dokey. If you say so." Luigi shrugged his shoulders, knowing that she'll predictably lose this race.

It's then Luigi couldn't help but notice about that eye patch she usually wears despite knowing they're outside the edges.

"Excuse me but… Why are you wearing an eye patch? I get that your eye hurts and all, but why cover it?" Luigi asked out of concern.

"Hm? Oh, my eye. Here." Removing the item from her eye, Luigi's eyes widened as well as covering his mouth.

Tracking all the burn scars from her hand to her face, he can see an unusual image; her right eye was left closed with stitches are black diagonal scars with red outlines. It's no wonder Mario and Peach are horrified; seeing their own daughter being disfigured if not defiled from becoming like this which physically and psychologically scarred the poor child.

"Mama mia… N- never mind." Luigi turned his head away from an image that he's afraid to look at.

But her face remained cute but with scars all over her.

Later, Maple was settled in a kart arcade game as her opponents next to her are a little human boy, a human gal and a punk Toad. It's already started as they're competing and Maple's at second place.

With that out of the way, Luigi is on the phone while calling.

"Yep, Maple's alright."

_ "Good… Luigi, it's just that… I need to say it. I didn't want Maple to see her father like this." _

"Mario. Bro. Maple's fine. She's not angry or anything. But the way she's been through, that's awful, even Bowser felt bad."

_ "True. Anyway, I'll be in New Donk City to see Pauline tonight." _

"Okey dokey. See ya, bro."

Hanging up on the phone, Luigi is going back to see how his niece is doing.

And what surprises him is that she won the race with just one leg. How in the world did she do that? Did she instantly use the break while pedalling her way to victory?

"I won."

"Hey, that's great!" Luigi pulls up his thumb before someone arrives behind him.

"There you are. Oh! Hey, Luigi." A woman in a red suit and purple hat arrived behind Luigi while holding a long bag.

"Pauline?"

Pauline smiled towards Luigi after Luigi stuttered her name. Then swipes past Luigi, Pauline lowered herself while Maple is climbing to her wheelchair.

"Hey, Maple. It's Auntie Pauline. I bought you a gift." Pauline picked out a mechanical item which looks like a leg so that the upper half of her leg will wear it and communicate with its prosthetic lower leg.

"Hm? Is that…"

"Your new leg. I know it's against my presidency, but I know your father since before you were born." Pauline is telling Maple about her, Mario and Donkey Kong who is currently in the jungle somewhere else. "Also I remember you when it's your tenth birthday. That's why I didn't get to visit you often. Here."

Putting an artificial leg and strapping it on Maple's right leg, Pauline stood up and picked up a girl with a new leg which has caught some attention. It's ready.

"Now walk towards your uncle."

"R- right." Maple's legs are shaking, due to having a lack of ability to walk for a long time.

One step. Then another. And finally she's able to walk more and ends by stumbling onto Luigi.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

"Y- yeah. Thank you, Uncle Luigi." Maple went back down on a wheelchair which surprises some people after seeing a girl struggling but was able to walk with an artificial limb. "Thank you, Auntie Pauline."

"It's no problem. But this thing needs modelling." Pauline took the complement and gave out an explanation of why she's not having it yet. "Since the test was a success, I want you to wait a bit longer and you'll be able to walk again until we have a few replacements when you grow up. Okay?"

Maple nodded before Luigi objected to that decision on letting her wait.

"Good. See you later, Maple. Bye, Luigi." Said Pauline.

"See ya, Pauline!" Luigi waved with a nervous smile after seeing Maple's tears coming out.

Looks like Luigi has something to do to help his niece.

* * *

Outside at the park by the tennis court, Luigi and Maple are watching Waluigi and Yoshi playing a match with each other.

Fortunately for Waluigi, he won against Yoshi which is rare for him to win in his free time.

"After being kidnapped by Bowser along with my mother, I was trying my best to escape with my mother." Maple is telling Luigi a tale of what happened a long time ago.

Luigi is listening while playing an app game on his phone so he could just relax and call it a day.

"My father couldn't take the kidnapping part too well since it happened every year in his life. He managed to get past the security as well as Bowser's army. Dad and Bowser are fighting like what Mom said, the usual."

Classic Mario vs Bowser, Luigi thought after years of kidnapping and saving the Princess is getting too tiring for the both of them. Luigi is watching Waluigi rubbing it on Yoshi, who was sticking out his long tongue and pulling down Waluigi's shorts. Karma hits on Waluigi everyday.

"After that, the three of us are escaping this castle but when I heard that Bowser's minion, Kamek called out his master's name after using his magical beam to break through the castle, trapping me behind the rubble."

Luigi can understand why the burn scars are all over her body, is because the castle is spreading fire around her and Bowser even though Bowser's immune to fire but not Mario's fireball.

"Bowser did force Kamek to get us out of this castle but his broom unfortunately is no longer available to use. So Bowser carries me around while punching some places while rescuing seven of his sons and a daughter. Maybe he's not a bad guy after all."

Luigi already knows that Bowser is neutral when it comes down to situations that could cause mass destruction and a curse to all the kingdoms. That's why he joined Mario when it's necessary.

"After that, Bowser tripped while dropping me during the castle collapse. A lot of debris and bricks had landed on me, causing me to have a broken ankle and a little scratch where a metal bar is this close to my face."

Luigi gulped after thinking about what happened but he wasn't there. Is that why Mario never told him about this stuff before?

"Finally, Bowser let's his kids go and exit their way out while trying to rescue me from harm. Until the castle has completely turned into a pile of rubble along with him and I. His army, his kids, and my parents are deeply worried as I thought. I can feel a lot of pain on my eye and leg. I can't feel my right leg as my right eye stings. Bowser did his best to protect me, but that's no longer the case."

"Oh, mama… That's what happened to you? Oh… I'm sorry." Luigi is pitying his niece after hearing what happened to her.

Now he can imagine Bowser retiring his kidnapping days and becoming an independent man that cares for his kids. Is Bowser angry at his minions or not?

Luigi is staring at the blue sky after hearing what happened. It's no wonder Mario blamed himself for the things that he didn't do and wanted to be Maple's Yoshi while making her his Mario. Just like when he was a baby.

"WAH!"

"Wah!?" Luigi jumped after a slap on his shoulders with a familiar shout.

"Wahahaha! Did I scare you!? Well good! Wahaha!" Waluigi laughed while making Luigi blushed in embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Luigi asked bitterly.

"I just came to stop by and have a reunion with you! Ooh, who's that kid?" Waluigi leaned himself towards Maple as Maple slid away from the tall and skinny man like him.

"You stink." Said Maple, covering her nose from Waluigi's body odour.

"Wah!? Excuse me! I showered every day! Brat…"

"Yeah, right." Luigi also covered his nose while spacing away from Waluigi himself. "This is Maple, Mario's daughter."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mabel!" Waluigi ignored yet heard what Luigi introduced.

"Urgh! Maple…" Maple is holding her breath from Waluigi's smells, knowing that it could cause her to pass out from this stench.

"Hmm? What is that eye patch for? Are you cosplaying as a character from a TV show? If a pirate then that's the wrong type of eye patch." Waluigi got his hand after being curious about that eye patch Maple holds.

"Ah!" Maple exclaimed.

"Waluigi! Wait!" Luigi is trying to warn his old rival about what happened to her in Bowser's castle.

Waluigi's smile has faded after seeing what her face looks like. Then looks at Luigi in pity.

"Luigi."

"Yeah?"

"Pfff, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't know you guys are terrible with children! Uncle Luigi? More like 'useless Uncle Weegee!' WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi knew that this had happened since Waluigi is like his brother, Wario, but less selfish and more dumber.

Luigi's face is written as it was never amused to see a moron laughing at him.

"Let's a go, Maple." Said Luigi while dragging her wheelchair away from the purple skinnier version of Wario and Luigi fused.

Dragging Maple on her wheelchair, Luigi decided to leave Waluigi wheezing on the ground like a moron he usually was.

* * *

It's getting dark as Luigi and Maple had their time together like uncle and niece. Luigi stops and witnesses his brother standing by his daughter's bed.

"It's a been a while, Maple." Mario said while approaching Luigi and Maple.

Alongside with Mario is Pauline, the same woman from the arcade. Slowly, Maple was surprised that her auntie had arrived earlier than expected.

"We meet again, Luigi." Said Pauline.

"Pauline? Bro? How in the world…" Luigi stutters after seeing a duo standing in a building like they're reapers.

"Didn't you forget what tomorrow is, Luigi?" Mario grinned while moving closer to his younger brother.

As both Mario and Pauline turn on the light…

**"SURPRISE!"** Both Mario and Pauline blow out the confetti as the presents are shown in front of the group.

"Happy birthday, Maple." Pauline stroked Maple's head and then picked her up and let her on her bed.

"Wait! But Mario, aren't you upset like hours ago?" Luigi has become flabbergasted about his own brother's mood.

"Well, you see… I had to go through Maple's pains, so I thought that I should cheer up." Mario answered.

Luigi then understands Mario's behaviour before letting out an exasperated sigh. He can tell that Mario and Pauline are doing this to help each other including him and his niece.

He can hear his niece sniffling as it reminded her of her birthday from a long time ago with Mario and Peach who gave her a surprise.

"Papa… Auntie… Uncle Luigi… Thank you!" Maple is trying to hold her tears after knowing that her family are still there for her.

"I knew you make a great uncle, little bro." Mario pats Luigi's back.

"Oh! There's one question I like to ask, do you have a boyfriend? Is he hot? Or a girlfriend?" Luigi asked with a smug which led Maple to instantly yank her uncle's moustache and later leap off of Pauline's lap by beating Luigi with her bare hands.

"Uncle Luigi! You idiot!" Embarrassed as Maple is continuously covering Luigi like her childhood.

"Yep. Just like old times, eh Luigi?" Mario grinned as Pauline giggled which brought back memories.

"You're telling me! Ouch! Maple! Please! I don't have much 1up mushrooms!" Luigi answered as he painfully blocked a 13 year old's fists which are a lot tougher than a long time ago.

* * *

**_Mushroom Kingdom_ **

A few weeks later after Maple's birthday, a blonde woman, princess Peach Toadstool is watching the skies as she's about to leave for shopping.

"Hey! Peach!" Mario's voice shouted as he waved along with a familiar silhouette.

Peach gasped after seeing her own daughter walk again, despite being told it's artificial, at least she can walk again. Peach could also see a couple of cheerful faces as they came back home together.

Maple's scarred face has shown to be as cheerful as her childhood self.

"Mario! Maple…" Peach's tears are flowing as she was able to regain their lives as family again.

"Mama! We're home!"


End file.
